Das goldene Kind
by MidsomerMelody
Summary: HBP Spoiler! Drei Jahre nach Harrys Niederlage gegen den Dunklen Lord taucht eine mysteriöse Prophezeiung auf, welche den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens unter DUMBLEDORES Führung! neue Hoffnung gibt. Auführliche Summary im Kapitel.
1. Das Mädchen, das lebt

**Das goldene Kind**

* * *

**Disclaimer **_(Gilt auch für alle folgenden Kapitel) Alles Rowlings (zumindest das, was ihr wieder erkennt)._

**Inhalt:** _HBP Spoiler, also wenn ihr das 6. Harry Potter Buch noch nicht gelesen habt - ihr seid gewarnt. Diese Fanfiction spielt nach den Harry Potter Jahren, um genau zu sein drei Jahre nach Harrys siebtem Schuljahr. Harrys und Voldemorts Kampf ist vorbei und Harry tot. Der Orden kämpft aber weiterhin unermüdlich gegen ihn und alles Böse... und dann taucht da noch diese Prophezeiung von dem "Mädchen, das lebt" auf. Keine Mary-Sue Geschichte! Und noch was: Dumbledore ist NICHT tot. Warum wird im Verlauf der Story erklärt, also wundert euch nicht._

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

**Das Mädchen, das lebt**

* * *

_Einst lebte ein Junge, der die Macht besaß, die magische Welt von allem Bösen zu befreien. Er zog los, um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen, die sein Leben lang auf ihm gelastet hatte, trat dem Grauen und dem Bösen erhobenen Hauptes gegenüber – und fiel im Kampf. Er hätte es schaffen können..._

_Finsternis herrsche seither und der ewige Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse dauerte an. Ihrer letzten Hoffnung beraubt, waren die Kämpfer der weißen Magie geschwächt. Doch es fanden sich immer wieder Hexen und Zauberer, die für die Vorstellung einer friedlichen Welt, frei von dem Herrscher der Dunkelheit und seinen Anhängern, kämpften._

_So strichen die Wochen, die Monate und schließlich die Jahre ins Land. Eine Zeit war angebrochen, die von Krieg, Schrecken und Tod geprägt war. Die Illusion, dass das Gute stets siegte, war lange dahin. Und dennoch blieb ein Gedanke in den Köpfen der Menschen tief verankert: Er hätte es schaffen können. Er hätte es schaffen können..._

* * *

Außerhalb von Lostwithiel, Cornwall, 22. Juli 2001, 21:23 Uhr, Hauptquartier des Phönixordens.

* * *

„Wenn wir die Auroren hier, hier und hier positionieren–" Der alte Mann beugte sich vor, um auf verschiedene Punkte des Lageplans zu deuten, der in der Mitte des Tisches ausgebreitet lag. „–dann müssten wir in der Lage sein, ein paar Todesser schnappen zu können, ehe sie disapparieren."

Er warf einen Blick in die Runde und runzelte leicht die Stirn, als er müde Gesichter sah. Die Versammlung dauerte nun schon fast drei Stunden und er konnte es seinen Mitstreitern nicht verübeln.

Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, stand ein anderer Mann ihm gegenüber auf und meinte mit tiefer Stimme: „Scrimgeour wird uns keine Auroren zur Verfügung stellen. Nicht nach dem Desaster letzten Monat."

Der alte Mann seufzte, während er sich in seinen Stuhl zurücksinken ließ und rieb sich unter seiner Brille die Augen. Er selbst könnte auch eine Pause recht gut vertragen, ein paar Stunden Schlaf vielleicht...

Er wollte eben ansetzen, etwas zu erwidern, als sich eine junge Frau mit pinken Haaren vom anderen Ende des Tisches einmischte: „Ausnahmsweise kann ich ihn da mal verstehen. Neun Auroren, wir haben _neun_ Auroren verloren, bei Merlin! Wie viele sollen wir denn noch verlieren, Dumbledore, bis Sie endlich kapieren, dass diese miesen Todesser uns systematisch verar–"

„Nymphadora, bitte", unterbrach Dumbledore sie ruhig. „Wir sind nicht hier, um die vergangenen Geschehnisse zu diskutieren. - Ronald, sind Sie auch der Ansicht, dass Scrimgeour keine weiteren Auroren zur Verfügung stellen wird?"

Der Angesprochene, der gerade noch auf dem Tisch gelümmelt hatte, fuhr auf. „Ja, Sir. - Das Ministerium will noch nicht einmal den Auroren, die neu mit der Ausbildung fertig sind, mehr als nur Papierkram zumuten", fügte der Rotschopf ein wenig verbittert hinzu.

„Schön." Der alte Mann überging den letzten Kommentar und seufzte: „Unter diesen Umständen werden wir das selbst in die Hände nehmen müssen."

„Und was, wenn sie nicht disapparieren, sondern in den offenen Kampf gehen?"

„Wir haben immer noch den Überraschungseffekt auf unserer Seite, Molly. Die Todesser wissen nicht, dass wir ihre Pläne kennen. - Also, ich möchte, dass Fred und George zusammen mit..."

* * *

Außerhalb von Lostwithiel, Cornwall, 22. Juli 2001, 21:36 Uhr, Hauptquartier des Phönixordens.

* * *

„Albus!" Die Frau hastete durch das Anwesen des Schulleiters, das seit ein paar Jahren das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens darstellte. Die Versammlung musste doch sicherlich schon zu Ende sein – oder? Sicherheitshalber näherte sie sich dem Salon, in dem die Versammlungen stets abgehalten wurden, und barst durch die Tür.

Sofort fuhren alle Anwesenden herum, manche sprangen sogar auf, und keine Sekunde später fand sich Minerva, etwa ein Dutzend Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet, wieder.

Hermine war die erste, die sprach: „Professor! Sie haben uns erschreckt!"

Auch die anderen steckten ihre Zauberstäbe wieder weg und setzten sich, erleichtert ausatmend, wieder auf ihre Plätze.

Die Frau achtete gar nicht auf das junge Mädchen, sondern ging flotten Schrittes auf Dumbledore zu. „Albus", sagte sie noch einmal, ehe sie ein paar Mal tief ein- und ausatmete, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Sie haben sie."

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Minerva. Wer hat wen?"

Dumbledore war aufgestanden, um der Professorin seinen Stuhl anzubieten, doch diese verwehrte das Angebot und sprudelte weiter: „Die Todesser... Sie haben Sibyll. Ich konnte nichts tun. Sie sind durch die Barrieren in Hogwarts eingedrungen und gleich darauf wieder verschwunden..."

Sofort hob ein erschrockenes Gemurmel um den Tisch herum an, das erst verstummte, als Dumbledore gebieterisch die Hand hob.

„Todesser waren in Hogwarts?", wiederholte er mit einer sorgenvollen Falte auf der Stirn an Minerva gewandt.

Diese nickte, noch immer ganz bleich im Gesicht.

Die Hexen und Zauberer, die um den Tisch saßen, rührten sich nicht. Schock war auf jedes Gesicht geschrieben. Es war den Todessern seit gut vier Jahren nicht mehr gelungen, in das Schloss einzudringen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie die magischen Barrieren hatten überschreiten können.

„Sir", wandte sich nun Ginny Weasley, das jüngste Ordensmitglied, an Dumbledore. „Warum sollten die Todesser Sibyll Trelawney entführen?"

Einen Moment schien es, als ob der Schulleiter nicht antworten würde. Er war tief in Gedanken und starrte ein paar Sekunden vor sich hin ins Leere. Dann, als sich die Ordensmitglieder bereits damit abgefunden hatten, dass er nichts mehr sagen würde, hob er unvermittelt den Kopf. Seine blauen Augen bohrten sich in die Ginnys.

„Nicht entführen, Miss Weasley, nicht entführen...", murmelte er.

Ginny wollte schon etwas entgegnen - das zeigten zumindest die tiefe Falte auf ihrer Stirn, sowie ihrer verständnisloser Gesichtsausdruck - doch da Dumbledore bereits wieder in seine Gedankenwelt zurückgekehrt war, schritt McGonagall ein:

„Sie war zu gefährlich für sie, konnte uns zu viele Informationen liefern. Auch wenn sie für gewöhnlich keine echten Voraussagen machte, bestand dennoch die Möglichkeit, dass sie uns Informationen über die Zukunft liefert."

„Nach allem, was wir wissen, wird sie zu dieser Sekunde bereits nicht mehr unter uns weilen", meinte Dumbledore mit trauriger Stimme. „Ich habe versucht, sie zu beschützen..."

„Albus, Sie versuchen, alle und jeden zu beschützen, aber das können Sie nun einmal nicht", mischte sich Molly sanft mit ein.

Dumbledore ging auf ihre Bemerkung nicht ein, sondern richtete sich auf und setzte einen ersten Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Arthur, ich möchte, dass Sie Scrimgeour Bescheid geben. Sagen Sie ihm, dass Sibyll in der Gewalt der Todesser ist und eine kleine Chance besteht, sie zu retten. Außerdem muss er über den Vorfall mit den Barrieren Bescheid wissen. Wenn es geht, soll er ein paar Auroren schicken, damit sie erneuert werden können. Bill, Kingsley, Ronald, ich möchte, dass Sie Drei sich umgehend nach Hogwarts begeben und dafür sorgen, dass nicht noch jemand die Schwäche der Schutzschilde ausnutzt, bis wir sie erneuert haben."

Sobald der alte Mann die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, standen die Angesprochenen auf und verließen eiligen Schrittes den Versammlungsraum.

Einen Moment lang schwiegen alle Zurückgebliebenen, dann räusperte sich Minerva. „Wie dem auch sei", meinte sie abrupt, „die Todesser haben nicht bekommen, was sie wollten."

Die Frau holte etwas aus ihrer Umhangtasche, das wie eine halbe Kugel aussah und erstmals, seit sie den Raum betreten hatte, huschte ein Grinsen über ihr Gesicht.

Auch auf Dumbledores Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab. „Endlich. Gut gemacht! Aber, wenn ich fragen dürfte, wo haben Sie das her?"

„Ich habe es in Sibylls Gemächern gefunden, nachdem die Todesser sie verschleppt hatten. Sie muss es für uns dagelassen haben." Mit diesen Worten übergab die Professorin die halbe Kugel an Dumbledore, der sie einen Moment lang in der Hand drehte.

„Nicht, dass ich neugierig wäre, oder so...", hob Fred verwirrt an.

„...Aber was ist das?", vervollständigte George seinen Satz.

Dumbledore griff in seine eigene Umhangtasche.

„Zusammen hiermit -" Er holte eine ganz ähnliche Kugelhälfte heraus und polierte sie an seinem Umhang, bis sie genauso glänzte wie die andere, „ergibt es eine lang verschollene Prophezeiung von der berühmten Seherin Cassandra Trelawney persönlich – der Urgroßmutter von Sibyll im Übrigen. Die eine Hälfte trage ich nun schon seit zwei Jahren mit mir herum. Sie stammt aus dem Ministerium und nie ist es mir gelungen, die zweite Hälfte zu finden – bis heute!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort fügte der Schulleiter behutsam und sachte die beiden Hälften zusammen, die perfekt ineinander passten. Kaum hatte er das getan, leuchtete die nun ganze Kugel hell auf und schwebte ein paar Zentimeter aus den Händen des alten Mannes, die dieser schalenförmig unter die Kugel hielt.

Eine Stimme hallte da glockenhell in dem Raum wider:

„_Nachdem der erste Held im Mittsommer des Jahres 1998 gefallen, wird ein goldenes Kind zur Rettung kommen, das die Macht haben wird, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Erlangt das Mädchen dies Ziel, so wird Friede herrschen in unserer Welt; erlangt sie es jedoch nicht, so wird sie in jungen Jahren sterben._"

Während die Stimme verhallte, bildete sich eine tiefe Falte auf Dumbledores Stirn. Diese Vorhersage hörte sich fast so an wie die von Sibyll Trelawney. Doch am meisten irritierte ihn der erste Satz.

Bevor er jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder von der Kugel auf sich gezogen. Diese leuchtete noch immer in dem seltsamen Licht und die Vorhersage schien noch nicht zu Ende.

Der zweite Teil ließ nicht lange auf sich warten: „_Doch um zu beschützen ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut, wird das gold'ne Kind von den Eltern getrennt. Aufgezogen fern ab von der Zaubererwelt, damit der Prophezeiung erster Teil sich niemals erfülle. Ende des siebten Monats jedoch, wird es mit zwölf Jahren von den bösen Mächten für immer gezeichnet. Und nicht alle Zeichen sind äußerlich zu sehen._"

Diesmal verstummte die Stimme endgültig und das Licht erlosch. Dumbledore fing die Kugel auf, die in seine Hände zurückfiel. In dem Zimmer war es totenstill.

Dann, plötzlich, rührte sich Remus, der die ganze Zeit noch kein Wort gesagt hatte. Seit Harrys Tod war er noch dünner geworden als er zuvor schon gewesen war und seine Haare waren nun mehr grau als braun. Obwohl das ganze schon drei Jahre zurücklag, sah er noch immer miserabel aus und viele dachten, dass es sich auch nicht mehr ändern würde.

Mit trockener Stimme meinte er: „Sie meinen, Harrys Tod war die ganze Zeit im Ministerium dokumentiert gewesen!"

Er war also nicht der einzige gewesen, dem die erste Zeile aufgefallen war: _Nachdem der erste Held im Mittsommer des Jahres 1998 gefallen... _Noch ehe Sibyll Trelawney ihre Prophezeiung bezüglich Harry, dem Jungen, der lebte, gemacht hatte, hatte es bereits eine gegeben, die seinen Tod voraussagte.

„Remus...", versuchte Dumbledore den Mann zu beruhigen, obgleich er sich selber bei der Erkenntnis nicht viel besser fühlte.

Doch er wurde von Remus unterbrochen, der auffuhr: „Wenn wir diese Prophezeiung früher gehört hätten... Nur gut drei Jahre früher, dann hätten wir ihn davor bewahren können! Ist doch so!"

Tonks legte wortlos eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte ihn wieder zurück auf seinen Platz. Durch die Berührung ein wenig beruhigt ließ sich Remus willig nieder, blickte aber Dumbledore noch immer finster an.

„Ich weiß, dass du Harry noch immer vermisst", meinte Tonks einfühlsam.

Dann wandte sie sich der Allgemeinheit zu. „Aber wisst ihr, was das bedeutet?"

Bei diesen Worten sah die Frau grinsend in die Runde. Sie stieß auf verständnislose Blicke und rollte bei der Begriffsstutzigkeit ihrer Kameraden die Augen.

„Das ist das, worauf wir so lange gewartet haben! Wir haben wieder eine Hoffnung! Wir haben keinen _Jungen, der lebt_ mehr, das stimmt, aber jetzt haben wir ein _Mädchen, das lebt_!"

t.b.c.

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

_Wer bis hierhin gekommen ist, den bitte ich, mich das auch per Review wissen zu lassen. Diese Geschichte steht noch ganz am Anfang und von daher wäre es nett, wenn ihr mir sagen könntet, ob ich sie weiterführen soll._

_In dem Sinne bis zum nächsten Kapitel, falls genug Leute reviewen, die wollen, dass ich weiterschreibe._


	2. Auf der Suche nach dem goldenen Kind

**Das goldene Kind**

* * *

**Anmerkung(1):** _Read & Review #g#. Sonst gibt's nicht viel zu sagen, außer, dass ich hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel gefällt. Bei Nachfrage kann ich ein schnelles Update versichern._

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

**Auf der Suche nach dem goldenen Kind**

* * *

23. Juli 2001, 08:24 Uhr, Ein Waisenhaus in der Nähe von Midsomer Norton, Somerset.

* * *

„Amaya Céline Swanson! Würden Sie uns die Ehre erweisen, uns mit Ihrer Anwesenheit beim Frühstück zu beglücken?"

Ein Stöhnen aus einem Berg von Kissen und Decken war die Antwort. Daraufhin - Stille.

„Wie bitte? Ich hab das nicht ganz verstanden, Miss Swanson." Die Schwester unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

Es war in jeden Ferien dasselbe. Das zwölfjährige Mädchen wusste genau, dass es um acht Uhr Frühstück im Essenssaal gab, kam aber regelmäßig eine halbe, wenn nicht gar ganze Stunde zu spät. Und das schon, seit sie laufen konnte.

„Ja, Tante Judith, ich komm ja schon", drang die verschlafene Stimme des Mädchens durch den Kissenberg.

Die Frau war natürlich nicht ihre richtige Tante – soweit sie wusste, hatte sie gar keine Verwandten. Jedenfalls keine, die sie je kennen gelernt hatte, und sie war schon im Waisenhaus, solange sie sich zurückerinnern konnte. Doch die gutmütige Schwester war für jeden einfach nur „Tante Judith".

„Ich geb' dir drei Minuten, Amy", meinte Tante Judith mit einem Blick auf die Uhr.

Ein weiteres Stöhnen. „Zum Weiterschlafen oder zum Fertigmachen?" Diesmal tauchte ein Kopf mit zerwuschelten braunen Haaren aus den Kissen auf.

„Zum Fertigmachen, du freche Göre", lachte die Frau. „Und ich an deiner Stelle würde mich beeilen, es sind nämlich nur noch zweieinhalb."

Exakt zehn Minuten später traf Amy im großen Speisesaal ein.

Die anderen Kinder waren alle schon fast fertig, doch das störte das Mädchen nicht im Geringsten. Sie hatte gerade ihre beiden Zimmerkameradinnen, Shannon und Tracey, entdeckt und quetschte sich zwischen die beiden auf die Bank.

Bevor Tracey ihre übliche Strafpredigt halten konnte, was das lange Schlafen anbelangte, kam jedoch ein kleiner, gerade einmal sechsjähriger Junge auf die drei zugestürmt.

„Amy!" Der Blondschopf kletterte auf die Bank und setzte sich frech auf den Schoß des Mädchens.

„Hey, kleiner Bruder!" Amy gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe sie sich Haferflocken in ihre Schüssel schüttete.

Natürlich war auch der kleine Junge auf ihrem Schoß, Gabriel McGoohan, nicht ihr richtiger, kleiner Bruder. Aber sie hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre hier ihre eigene Familie aufgebaut.

„Was ist denn da drüben los?" Shannon wies auf einen ganz in Schwarz gekleideten Mann, der neben Schwester Vivian in der Tür stand und seinen Blick über die Kinder schweifen ließ.

„Hoffentlich ist _der_ nicht zum Adoptieren hier", kommentierte Tracey eine Spur angeekelt.

Sie hielt große Stücke auf Hygiene und dieser Mann schien nicht sehr viel davon zu halten. Jedenfalls zeugten seine fettigen schwarzen Haare davon.

„Du hast nicht wieder ein Fenster kaputt gemacht, oder?", fragte der kleine Junge mit besorgtem Blick auf seine große Schwester.

Amy lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das bin nicht ich gewesen, Gab, wie oft denn noch! Es ist einfach so zerbrochen." Sie wusste, warum Gabriel das fragte.

Es war nun ungefähr ein Jahr her, als sie den Abwasch hatte machen müssen, weil sie sich mit einem Jungen in die Wolle gekriegt hatte.

Sie war alleine in der Küche und fuchsteufelswild gewesen, weil eigentlich dieser Junge, Jonathan, an allem Schuld gewesen war. Plötzlich war die Fensterscheibe zerbrochen und als man sie in all den Scherben vorgefunden hatte, hatte man sie natürlich dafür verantwortlich gemacht.

Am nächsten Tag war ein fremder Mann gekommen, der mit ihr über psychische Probleme und Aggressionen geredet hatte...

„Seltsamer Typ", holte Shannon sie da aus ihren Erinnerungen.

Amy zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie der Grund für das Erscheinen des schwarz gekleideten Mannes war.

Der Fremde verließ das Heim wenig später, ohne zu wissen, dass das Mädchen, nach dem er gesucht hatte, direkt vor seinen Augen gesessen hatte...

* * *

Cornwall, Albus' Residenz, Hauptquartier des Phönixordens, zwei Stunden später.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore schritt in seinem Büro unruhig auf und ab. Bisher hatten sie keinen Erfolg mit ihrer Suche gehabt und dabei war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass sich die Prophezeiung auf dieses Jahr bezog.

Und wenn dem so war, dann blieben ihnen nur noch wenige Tage, bevor das Mädchen _von den bösen Mächten für immer gezeichnet_ wurde, was immer die Seherin damit gemeint haben mochte.

Seufzend schüttelte der alte Mann den Kopf. Diese Prophezeiungen würden ihn eines Tages noch ins Grab bringen – und diesmal aber endgültig!

Dann war da noch die Sache mit Hogwarts' Schutzwällen...

Noch am Vorabend waren Auroren in die Zaubererschule geschickt worden, um das Problem zu beheben, doch Dumbledore war dennoch von der Tatsache beunruhigt, dass Todesser einfach so in Hogwarts eindringen konnten.

Außerdem hatte man in den frühen Morgenstunden Sibyll Trelawneys Leiche in einem Hinterhof mitten in Muggel-London gefunden.

Bevor der alte Mann sich jedoch noch weitere Gedanken machen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür.

Schnell begab er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, um nicht den Eindruck zu vermitteln, dass er unruhig oder gar nervös wäre, ehe er gefasst „Herein" rief.

Die Tür ging auf und Severus Snape kam wie ein Schatten herein gehuscht.

Noch bevor der Schulleiter irgendetwas fragen konnte, schüttelte der Tränkemeister den Kopf. „Nichts. Lupin und Tonks haben sich die Waisenhäuser in London vorgenommen. Sie sind momentan weiter nördlich unterwegs, in Cambridge und Norwich. Ich selbst war in Southampton und in ein paar kleineren Orten um Bristol. Aber wenn Sie mich fragen, dann ist es die Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen. Wir wissen weder, wie das Mädchen aussieht, noch wie es heißt. Das bringt uns nicht gerade sehr viel weiter, Albus."

Der Direktor nickte. „Es gibt dennoch ein paar Sachen, die ich noch nicht ganz verstehe."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Es gibt sehr viele Sachen, die _ich_ nicht verstehe", erwiderte er trocken.

Dumbledore gluckste leicht. Dann wurde er jedoch wieder ernst und fuhr fort: „Wie kann ein zwölfjähriges Mädchen aus einer Zaubererfamilie fern von der Welt ihrer Eltern aufwachsen? Sie hätte spätestens mit elf nach Hogwarts kommen müssen."

„Vielleicht ist sie eine Squib", entgegnete Snape mürrisch und verzog die Miene bei der Vorstellung, dass sie sich die ganze Arbeit völlig umsonst machten.

„Ein Squib mit der Macht, Ihr-wisst-schon-wen zu Fall zu bringen, das wär's ja!"

Die beiden Männer drehten sich zu der Frau herum, die im offenen Türrahmen stand.

„Tonks! Mach das nicht noch mal!", drohte der Tränkemeister mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen.

„Hab ich dich erschreckt, Severus?", grinste die Hexe. „Selber Schuld, die Tür stand sperrangelweit offen!"

Damit trat sie ein und schloss die Tür sorgsam hinter sich.

„Nymphadora...", begann Dumbledore.

Tonks verzog die Miene. Sie mochte es nicht, bei ihrem Vornamen genannt zu werden, doch der Schulleiter war der Einzige, bei dem sie sich nicht darüber beschwerte.

So schüttelte die Frau lediglich den Kopf. „Absolut keine Spur. Aber Remus hatte eine Idee: Wenn wir die Todesser das Mädchen einfach markieren lassen, dann wissen wir, wer es ist."

„Welch geistreiche, überaus grandiose Idee", erwiderte Snape sarkastisch, bevor der Schulleiter etwas sagen konnte. „Mit nur einem klitzekleinen Haken. Wenn wir das _gold'ne Kind_ den Todessern überlassen, dann hat der Dunkle Lord es und nicht wir!"

„Severus, bitte." Der Direktor verschränkte die Hände ineinander und betrachtete sie einen Moment lang nachdenklich.

Die beiden anderen Erwachsenen warteten schweigend, bis der alte Mann abermals sprach: „Sucht weiter. Fragt in den Waisenhäusern nach, ob sich eines der Kinder von Zeit zu Zeit seltsam verhält, seltsame Dinge tut. Wir müssen versuchen, sie vor den Todessern zu finden. Wenn uns das nicht gelingt, dann können wir noch immer auf Remus' Idee zurückgreifen."

Severus schritt auf diese Worte hin sofort zur Tür, doch Tonks blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Und wenn sie in gar keinem Waisenhaus ist? Sie könnte auch von Muggeln aufgezogen worden sein, so wie... wie Harry."

Snape erstarrte mitten in seiner Bewegung und Dumbledore musste husten.

Das war die normale Reaktion, wenn jemand von Harry sprach. Entweder die Leute stellten sich taub oder sie ließen das, was sie gerade hielten, fallen. Wenn sie gerade nichts hielten, tat es auch ein Hustenanfall. Molly brach nicht selten immer noch in Tränen aus, wenn man Harry ihr gegenüber erwähnte.

„Bei Merlin, kriegt euch mal wieder ein. Es ist jetzt drei Jahre her. _Drei_ verdammte Jahre! Ich sag ja gar nicht, dass ihr Harry vergessen sollt, aber..."

„Nymphadora!" Es war ein mahnender Ton, der Tonks sofort zum Schweigen brachte.

Gerade vor Dumbledore war es schwer, über Harry zu reden. Fast so schwer wie vor Remus...

Die Frau seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Dann wechselte sie abrupt das Thema: „Okay... Okay, wir suchen weiter in Muggel-Waisenhäusern nach dem Mädchen. Aber wir werden es nicht schaffen, in ein paar Tagen alle Waisenhäuser in ganz Großbritannien zu durchsuchen."

Und damit rauschte die junge Aurorin aus dem Büro.

t.b.c. (wenn ihr wollt)

* * *

**Anmerkung(2):**

_Ich würde mich unheimlich über Reviews hierauf freuen, ob ihr denkt, dass ich weiterschreiben soll. Hab leider bisher nur zwei Reviews bekommen. Interessieren sich so wenige für meine Story? Also die Frage an euch: Soll ich weiterschreiben oder es lieber lassen? Sagt mir doch bitte Bescheid, ja?_

_Vielen Dank an meine zwei Reviewer **michi-sky** und **sarah.easy**! Extra für euch beide gibt es hier die Fortsetzung #g#_


	3. Chapter 12

Hey,

Ihr findet ab sofort bei Paddy-17 die Fortsetzung dieser Story. Schaut einfach bei meinen Favorite Authors nach, da findet ihr sie und sie hat gemeint, dass sie demnächst anfangen wird, die überarbeitete Story upzudaten, voraussichtlich unter dem Titel "Erbin der Prophezeiung".

Die Kapitel werden länger sein und es sind ein paar Sachen geändert, von daher würde ich euch raten, noch mal von Anfang an mitzulesen.

Falls ihr das nicht wollt, dann müsst ihr selber schauen, wo es weitergeht, weil die Kapiteleinteilung wie gesagt nicht mehr dieselbe ist.

Paddy übernimmt sozusagen meine Story, aber keine Angst, sie hat sowieso schon von Anfang an mitgeschrieben, von daher wird sich nichts im Schreibstil oder so ändern...

Sonst noch Fragen?

Vielleicht wollt ihr ja noch die Adresse zu Paddys Hauptseite (natürlich ohne Leerzeichen) (obwohl ihr jetzt ja eigentlich selber hinfinden müsstet #g#):

www . fanfiction . net / u / 597771 /

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr auch weiterhin mitlesen würdet, ich werde die Story auf jeden Fall auch weiterhin verfolgen.

Bye, Melody


End file.
